This invention relates to packaging and is particularly concerned with improvements in a compartmented tray-type container which is adapted to be fabricated of paperboard or similar foldable sheet material.
In the marketing of articles, such as, candy Easter eggs and other food products of a similar nature, cellular cartons formed of paperboard or similar material have been provided heretofore which have been adapted for fabrication initially in flattened or collapsed condition so that they could be opened up into the form of a rectangular carton, so as to receive the articles in the cells thereof. Generally, a transparent overwrap has been applied to cover the top of the article receiving cells and provide protection against handling or removal of the individual articles while leaving the same capable of visual inspection by a prospective purchaser. In some arrangements a top panel has been provided for display advertising or other printed matter. However, it has been found that there is need for improvement in this type of container to provide greater rigidity in the set-up condition and to render the carton more acceptable to the product manufacturer or distributor.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a multi-cellular, tray-type carton for marketing confections or similar articles which it is desirable to display in a plurality of open top pockets or cells with accompanying space on the top of the carton for display advertising or the like.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a multi-cellular carton, for the purpose described, which may be fabricated from a blank of paperboard, or similar foldable sheet material, which blank is cut and scored so that the carton may be formed in collapsed condition and set up in the form of a tray of generally rectangular shape with two rows of upwardly opening cells which are separated by an upstanding partition of multiple thickness while the individual cells are separated by hinged cross partition members.
It is a still more specific object of the invention to provide a multi-cell tray-type carton of the character described wherein the individual cells in the rows thereof are formed by depressing a panel which is cut from the top wall and which includes hinged cross partition panel members, adapted to move into upright position for separating the individual cells, with the main portion of the panel adapted to move into an overlying position on the bottom wall forming panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cellular carton of the character described wherein the cell forming panel which is depressed so as to lie on the bottom wall is cut to provide edge portions which are adapted to cooperate with abutment forming means on the bottom wall in locking the panel in depressed position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cellular carton of the character described wherein the locking means which cooperates with the cell forming panel for holding the latter in cell-forming position includes a panel member which is hinged to the row separating partition and which lies on the bottom wall and provides abutment forming edges for engagement by edge portions of the cell-forming panel when the latter is in fully depressed position.
The invention which is herein described and set forth in the claims comprises a cellular carton structure of generally rectangular configuration with two rows of upwardly opening article receiving pockets which rows of pockets are separated by an upstanding partition panel of double thickness of material and each row of which is formed by depressing a hinged panel which is cut from a portion of the top wall panel and which remains connected to the top wall by hinged pocket separating cross partitions when the panel is depressed with means for holding the panel in depressed position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more apparent upon consideration of the preferred form of the tray construction which is illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are identified by the same numerals throughout the views.